Disaster
Disaster is the second episode of Jem. It is the second part of the "The Beginning" arc. Full Synopsis The episode begins from where the first one left off: The Starlight orphanage is on fire, and Jerrica, Kimber, Shana, and Aja are outside waiting for the firemen to arrive to put out the fire. Meanwhile, Ashley sneaks into the house to get the money. She is then carried out while holding the money jar in her hand, and Jerrica tells her to not do something like that and how her life is more important than the money jar. Later Rio arrives and hugs Jerrica telling her everything is going to be fine. When the fire is finally put out, one of the starlight girls asks where they are going to live now, to which Jerrica states that she knows the perfect place, and how they are going to have a morning concert. They get ready to go to the old movie drive-in by going into their van and beginning to drive there, but the Misfits begin to follow them. They notice them, and begin to drive faster. The Misfits keep catching up until Jerrica gets a idea and tells Aja to go into the alley. The Misfits follow them into there, and notice only a "garbage container" once they notice "Rio" they leave, making it a perfect chance for the Holograms to arrive at the movie drive-in. They enter the place where Synergy is at, and prepare for the concert. Jerrica turns into Jem, and enters the car while "Like a Dream" is sung. Featured Songs *"Like A Dream" - Jem and The Holograms *"Click Clash" - Jem and the Holograms/The Misfits *"Makin' Mischief" - The Misfits Trivia *Anthony Julian was based on Christy Marx's step-son's name inverted, Julian Anthony. *While Jem and Rio are alone on the yacht, Jem's eye shadow disappears and re-appears several times before they almost kiss and get sprayed with water. *During the press conference after the bombing, Stormer points out how the explosion ruined her stockings and Roxy complains about her hair, but the only problem is that Stormer speaks with Roxy's voice and vice versa. *After the Misfits refuse to help with the clean-up and leave, Shana says, "Yeah, they're allergic to work" with Kimber's voice. *When the Misfits refuse to help Jem and the Holograms clean up the bomb mess, Roxy's hair turns the same color green as Pizzazz's. *When The Misfits decide to finally "Crash 'em and Trash 'em, they are wearing "Winning is Everything", "Let The Music Play, and "Makin' Mischief, but when the speed towards the yacht their outfits change to their original outfits. They then change back. *When The Misfits tell Jem to do a good job cleaning up, all The Misfits' mouths are moving, but Pizzazz is the only one talking. *When Jem tells the Countess that she and the Holograms would love to play for her sometime, she speaks with a distinctive British accent. Quotes *'Jerrica': (to Ashley after she comes running out of the burning Starlight House) Of all the stupid stunts. Why did you go back into the house? *'Ashley': To save the honor jar. *'Jerrica': Don't you understand? Your life is worth more than all the money in the world. ---- *'Roxy': Out of my way, pig face. *'Aja': Looked in the mirror yourself lately? ---- *'Jem': Rio, do you... do you like me? *'Rio': I hardly know you! ---- *'Jem': Oh, Misfits. *'Pizzazz': (turns around) Whatta you want? *'Jem': Since you're hanging around... (gesturing towards the bomb debris) you can help us clean up. *'Pizzazz': Cleaning's for suckers. *'Roxy': It's your mess! *'Stormer': You clean it up. ---- *'Roxy': (after Jem and the Holograms finished singing "Like A Dream") Boo. Hey, don't give up your daytime job. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1